


Долгий путь домой

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: мини G - PG-13 [29]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, M/M, Planet Hulk, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: Если Баки мертв, он заслуживает того, чтобы его похоронили за пределами этой ужасной, пропитанной гамма-лучами, земли. Но если он жив, если это испытание – как глубоко может упасть Стив, как далеко он зайдет чтобы вернуть Баки... То он сделает все, чтобы спасти его.





	Долгий путь домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crawl Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770851) by [Meridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas). 



> для Лют♥  
> Корректирует финал пятого выпуска «Планеты Халка».

Рука, которую он держит, очень тяжелая. Он всегда знал, что она довольно тяжела – видел, как Баки незаметно морщится. Им обоим пришлось ко многому привыкать, чтобы жить по-новому. Пальцы Стива все еще помнят, как надо прикасаться и с каким давлением нажимать, чтобы расслабить перегруженные бесконечными боями мышцы спины Баки. Но никогда его рука не ощущалась так – неподъемной, холодной и безжизненной.

Он не справился.

Стив погладил выцарапанную на руке Баки эмблему. Сыворотка, что ввели им с Баки, сделал его ум острее, и все воспоминания хранились в нем кристально чистые, болезненно яркие – он помнит день, когда нарисовал щит на новой руке Баки и получил в награду его легкую улыбку. Он помнит бесконечные часы реабилитации и тренировок, приучающие их снова жить и бороться после аварии. Он помнит смех и блеск в глазах Баки. Он помнит, как взял металлические пальцы своими и поднес их к губам – на лице Баки отразилось явное облегчение. Помнит он и любовь в глазах Баки, пока они заново учились быть вместе.

Так много воспоминаний. А все, что у него осталось теперь, – это рука.

Красный Король все еще продолжает обвинять Бога Дума. Стив его не слышит – он не может думать ни о чем, кроме своей вины.

_Я не должен был отпускать его._

– Бог Дум хочет, чтобы мы поубивали друг друга, – рычит Красный Король. – Это происходит снова и снова. Слава Богу Думу! – фыркает он и встает. – Но есть и другой путь.

Стив не отвечает. Рука Баки холодная и тяжелая, но он ее не опустит.

– У меня есть вибраниум и армия Халков. А у Дума есть одна слабость, о которой знаю только я. Присоединяйся ко мне, – предлагает Красный Король, – и мы нанесем смертельный удар по Богу Думу. Только так ты отомстишь за гибель своего товарища, – добавляет он, будто это единственное, чего хочет Стив.

Словно он понимает, что внутри Стива разрастается ярость. Видит, как праведный гнев и мощь толкают того на убийство Красного Короля: не из-за контракта, а ради мести, о которой сам заговорил, за смерть самого важного человека в жизни Стива – Баки.

 _Полегче, парень,_ – бормочет ему память. – _Будь внимательнее. Что тут не так?_

Стив сжимает пальцами металлическое запястье.

Если это восстание, которого так хочет Красный Король, то любой солдат типа Баки будет просто расходным материалом – армия Халков сама по себе зверски сильна, но любой армии нужны генералы. Нужны лидеры, умеющие мыслить тактически, с разумом, не искалеченным гамма-лучами, и знанием территории, которую он хочет завоевать. Баки был бы бесценен для Короля.

Как и Стив – но только в том случае, если у Красного Короля есть что-то, чем можно его приманить и контролировать. Держать на коротком поводке.

Зачем же говорить, что Баки мертв? Это только разозлит и доведет до отчаяния. Или это... проверка?

– Мне нужно его тело, – говорит Стив. – Если я вернусь в земли Бога Дума, то только чтобы похоронить Баки. Все остальное потом.

Красный Король машет кубком-черепом в руке, выплескивая вино на пол:  
– Похорони руку, если это так важно для тебя.

– Нет, – тихо отвечает Стив. Он не хочет надеяться, не может. Он не уверен, что выживет, если потеряет надежду. _Это не надежда,_ говорит он себе, _это миссия. Надо завершить миссию. Если Баки действительно нет, то ты должен ему это._ – Это не переговоры. Это моя цена. Дайте забрать его тело домой. Я приведу твое восстание к Богу Думу, но только если смогу похоронить своего боевого товарища так, как он этого заслуживает.

Стив встает на ноги, поднимает щит перед собой, а подбородок вверх:  
– Если только ты не предложишь чего-то лучше, чем его тело.

Красный Король долго не сводит пристального взгляда со Стива, но в чем Стив всегда был хорош – он не прячет глаза от своих врагов. Он не моргнет первым. Если Баки мертв, он заслуживает, чтобы его похоронили за пределами этой ужасной, пропитанной гамма-лучами земли. Но если он жив, если это испытание – как глубоко может упасть Стив, как далеко он зайдет, чтобы _вернуть_ Баки... То он сделает все, чтобы спасти его.

Красный Король _улыбается_ , и выглядит это ужасно.

– Я знал, что люди мне пригодятся, – усмехается он. – Я слышал о ваших победах в Колизее и про тебя на войне, капитан. – Он салютует Стиву черепом. – Думаю, ты совладаешь с моей армией громил. Если выиграешь, то будешь свободен со своим боевым братом. Проиграешь – он умрет вместе с тобой. Устраивают тебя такие условия?

– Где он? – требовательно спрашивает Стив. Он не позволит своему голосу дрожать. Он не покажет, с каким страданием в его душе зарождается надежда.

– Он не поможет тебе в этой битве, – пренебрежительно отвечает Красный Король. Он косится на металлический протез в руках Стива. – Он останется здесь. Когда я одержу победу над Богом Думом, тогда сможешь забрать его. Все, что от него осталось.

– Я должен его увидеть, – требует Стив, – сейчас же. Без этого сделки не будет.

***

В подземелье Красного Короля так же холодно, как ночью в гамма-пустыне. Стив идет, отмечая фальшивые стены и скрытые лазейки, которыми они пробираются. Баки будет не в той форме, чтобы вспомнить дорогу к выходу, так что приходится Стиву запоминать. Но это нормально, он справится. Баки спасал ему жизнь сотни раз. Стив обещал защищать его. Он не даст ему гнить в этом ужасном месте больше ни минуты.

Наконец они подходят, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

– Твой боевой брат, – усмехается Красный Король. Он смеется. – Как я уже сказал, от него не будет пользы.

Баки никогда не выглядел таким маленьким. Его единственная – правая – рука прикована к стене, запястье в жестоких железных кандалах выглядит тонким и нежным. Он бледнее, чем Стив его когда-нибудь видел, он смотрит на дверь так, будто не может сосредоточиться. Как будто пьян или, скорее всего, под наркотиками. Его одежда превратилась в лохмотья, волосы стали жирными и тусклыми.

Он выглядит ужасно, но он – самое прекрасное, что когда-либо видел Стив.

Стив осторожно опускает металлическую руку на землю.

– И он останется здесь, капитан, пока вы...

Стив нападает.

В одно мгновение топор Стива разрубает мышцы и сухожилия, в следующее – щит разбивает лицо Красного Короля. Стив бьет его снова, и снова, и снова – борьба заканчивается до того, как успевает прогреметь рев Красного Короля.

Стив никогда не отличался изяществом. По его венам текла сыворотка, болезненно усиливающая его способности, но боль не важна. Главное – он быстр и жесток, у него хватит силы и скорости, чтобы закончить битву за считанные секунды, забрать Баки и добраться до Дьявола прежде чем кто-то опомнится.

Так или иначе – грядет война, она всегда наступает. Но эта война для Стива завершена. Он откланивается и забирает Баки с собой. 

– Хватит, – клянется он. Поднимает свой щит и вонзает в петли дверей камеры. – Больше никаких сражений во славу богов и королей. – Он всем телом наваливается на щит, и петли протестующе скрипят. Стив усиливает нажим, и истерзанная дверь со звоном падает на пол. – Больше ни одной причины, в которую мы не будем верить. – Ледяные кандалы скручиваются и сминаются в его руках. – Никогда больше, я обещаю. Я обещаю себе.

– Стив, – слышит он, впервые за несколько месяцев, и он знает, что сделает все возможное, чтобы и дальше его слышать. – Стив, ты... ты здесь.

– Пойдем, Баки, – бормочет Стив. – Я отвезу тебя домой.

***

Разводить костер в дебрях Зеленых Земель небезопасно, но Динозавр Дьявол обнимает их своим телом, оберегая от ночи и излучая тепло и безопасность своей чешуйчатой шкурой. Баки выглядит совершенно серым от усталости, но его глаза, обращенные на Стива, такие яркие на фоне ночного неба, что помогают Стиву вновь почувствовать себя хорошо.

У них ничего нет, но им и не надо многого. Стив укладывается, и Баки сворачивается в его объятьях, и это все, что им сейчас нужно. Стив не может уснуть, не хочет закрывать глаза даже на мгновенье, поэтому тихим голосом, осторожничая, рассказывает о своем путешествии к нему, к Баки. Он ждет, что Баки заснет посреди истории, но нет, тот просто продолжает временами оглядываться на Стива, уверенно сжимая его руку. Когда история заканчивается, Баки тихо вздыхает.

– Назаключал сделок со всякими дьяволами, Стив, – бормочет он. – Что ты теперь будешь делать? Что, если они оба захотят преследовать тебя и убить?

Стив убирает всклокоченные волосы Баки с его лица. 

– Они меня никогда не волновали, – говорит он. – Бог Дум и Красный Король могут оба идти к черту или просто поубивать друг друга. Мне все равно. Все что я делал, все сделки, что я заключал, все было ради того, чтобы найти тебя. Это всегда было ради тебя. Больше ничего не имело значения.

Баки улыбается ему. 

– Мой герой, – тихо говорит он.

Это _идеально_ – боги, это самое близкое к совершенству, что когда-либо ощущал Стив в своей жизни – лежать на песчаном участке земли снова с Баки в своих объятьях. 

– Я стараюсь, – он пытается все свести к шутке. И его сердце срывается вскачь, когда Баки отвечает тихим смешком. Они целуются, измученные, грязные, потрепанные, но все это так прекрасно – они вместе, и похоже, что они наконец-то вернутся _домой_.

– Мы с этим разберемся, – шепчет Стив. Баки кладет голову ему на грудь и наконец закрывает сияющие глаза. – Я вернул тебя обратно. Со всем остальным мы разберемся потом.


End file.
